


Pink's Planet

by Inner_Devil



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Change Your Mind conforming, Pink throws a ball, Spoilers, colony discussion, grounded, mention of yellow diamond - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: Pink Diamond gets a new Pearl and a new colony.





	Pink's Planet

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Change Your Mind and listening to 'Familiar'

_"If you keep this up, White's going to take your Pearl again."_

Blue's warning echoed in Pink Diamond's mind as she sat in the dull prison. White had done exactly what she'd said and so much worse. All Pink had wanted was for the others to see that she was a Diamond too! She had just as much right to a colony as they did, but no one else seemed to see it. They all said she was too silly to run a colony of her own. Sure, she joked around a lot and liked to sing, but it was just to make the other Diamonds laugh. She loved seeing them happy. 

_"You just don't get it! You don't see how you treat me!" Pink shouted._

_"Don't be silly, starlight. I'm only doing what's best," White insisted. But her soothing voice only served to put Pink on edge._

_"What's best?! How does refusing to give me a colony help anyone?! I'm a Diamond too, you know!"_

Pink sighed, sitting sadly in the light that shone through the only window in her cell. Maybe they were right. Maybe she should just stay on Home World with her Pearl and her pebbles, throwing balls and being silly. Maybe she deserved to have her Pearl taken away and to be left in this cell for millennia when she did something wrong. Of course, it seemed everything she ever did was wrong. Pink Diamond never seemed to be able to do anything right. Anything except make gems laugh. 

That 'tantrum', as White Diamond called it, had cost Pink Diamond her Pearl. According to White, such a Pearl shouldn't even be allowed in Pink's court. After her last outburst, Pink's Pearl had jumped in to defend her and had lost an eye as a result. Even then, Pink's Pearl didn't blame her Diamond. She remained chipper, happy to help with anything her Diamond needed.  They were friends, Pink liked to think. 

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted though as the doors to the cell finally opened and White Diamond entered. 

"I do hope you've come to understand, starlight," White hummed as she entered the cell. Pink opened her mouth to answer as she got to her feet, but was stunned into silence as she saw her Pearl. The formerly vibrant Pink Pearl was now completely white, a false smile on her face and a blank expression in her eyes. She wasn't there anymore.

"What did you do to her?!" Pink demanded, rushing forward to beg for any response from her Pearl. There was none. 

"Stop that, starlight, you're causing a fuss," White admonished. "She's better this way. Obedient, quiet. Much better."

"She was perfect the way she was!" Pink defended.

"Don't be silly. She was defective. I know why you let her hang around though. It's the same reason you allow those silly little creatures in your room. You enjoy surrounding yourself with defective gems," White told her with a large, judging smile. "It makes you feel better. You aren't up to our standards, so you surround yourself with lesser life forms. Oh, Pink. Can't you see? Surround yourself with the best and you can create the best."

"How am I supposed to create anything unless you give me a chance?!" Pink cried out.

"Now, now, calm down. I came with good news. Something to make you happy," White insisted. "I've thought it over and decided.....I will allow you a colony. There's a small planet called Earth that looks promising. It should be simple enough to conquer, and then you can design it with our oversight. Yellow and Blue have enough experience to help should you need someone to come to Earth for you."

"You mean it?!" Pink gasped, her eyes lighting up. Doubt began to creep in though. "But....how am I supposed to start a colony without a Pearl? Blue and Yellow have Pearls to help them."

"Well, I was going to save this little surprise for later, but....I created a new Pearl for you," White revealed. 

Sure enough, a shy Pearl stepped out from behind White Diamond and stopped in front of Pink. She was dressed in a frilly dress with blue sleeves, a yellow and pink torso, and a pale pink skirt that poofed out. She didn't contain her Diamond's coloring though, since White had created her for Pink. But she knew her purpose. She had been created for Pink.

"M-My Diamond," the Pearl greeted, stumbling to give the proper salute.

"She's perfect!" Pink exclaimed, hugging her new Pearl close. The Pearl was shocked. Were Diamonds supposed to be like this? Was she supposed to hug back? White hadn't done this. No one had prepared her for this. Even the other Pearls she'd met had never mentioned this. Thankfully it was soon over and it seemed she'd done well as both Diamonds smiled at her.

"You have a ball to prepare for then. Go to your room with your Pearl and get ready. I'll make sure the ballroom is ready," White told her, leaving with the controlled Pearl. 

Pink ran off, tugging her new Pearl along by her hand. "Come on, we've got a ball to plan!" she exclaimed eagerly. Pearl had no idea what to expect now. Clearly Pink Diamond wasn't like the others. While they were stiff, insisting on perfection, she clearly was more relaxed. She seemed to care more about the happiness of others rather than the rules and 'perfection' that the others enforced. 

Pearl tried to figure out her Diamond throughout the night. But by the time the ball arrived, she was much more relaxed. The entire time they'd spent preparing had been full of laughter and music. She really loved her Diamond and felt connected, not out of forced loyalty, but because they were friends. The ball was incredible and everyone laughed when Pink Diamond struck a funny pose during her entrance. She even danced, despite the fact that it wasn't protocol. Everyone was happy and Pink even invited her Pearl to dance. Pearl was careful though, well aware of all the eyes on her. But the end of the night finally came and everything was perfect. Pink was thrilled to be starting her own colony come morning. Pearl was more than happy to stay up talking with her about what the colony would be like. 

Little did they know what awaited them on Earth. Things that would change Pink Diamond's entire identity, and her life.


End file.
